Talk:10M Downloads Campaign/@comment-2620:0:2820:220E:3C04:C9DD:6E97:3B1E-20170930015528
Bit of a loss here. Heck, to be honest, I'm kind of considering using this as an NP upgrade... Several factors to consider: 1) personal interest, 2) usefulness, and 3) need to be filled, in that order. In terms of classes, I'm solid in all except Assassin and Avenger. Only Golden Assassins are Shuten, Kiritsugu, and grail Kojirou. Avenger, as is the case with many others, I simply don't have. However, I don't feel a huge need for another Assassin, partly because I can also bring Passionlip to help against Riders. While an Avenger certainly would be nice, Ruler enemies really don't pop up too much, and I've never really felt like I really needed to bring in more firepower on one. In terms of interest, Wu Zetian and Atalanta stand out, ironically, both go in Quick teams, and hey, remember what kind of team isn't prominent anymore? Yeah... In regards to NP upgrade, my biggest candidate is Suzuka. Now, that being said, I already have her at NP3, recently being upgraded twice with the last gacha, but as I have her grailed, she's essentially my main Saber, and I plan to use her frequently. (As a side note, any other 4 stars I have and would consider upping NP are already NP2+ as well. except Kiyo...) Pros/Cons: Wu Zetian: - Interesting special Charisma, and even when Quick buff doesn't play much of a role, still a Charisma A at minimum (kind of how I feel about Beach Flower) - ST NP, good buff to criticals, which also works well in Assassin teams - Disgaea artist - Imperial Privilege. Not a fan of the skill. - Not crazy about ascensions, liked base form's clothing and color scheme more - Quick teams (though this con is slightly trivialized considering she'll probably be working often with fellow Assassins, and even Arts Assassins like Shuten can still appreciate Quick buff) Atalanta: - Kemonomimi - Made a character in 7th Dragon III based on her, even w/ same VA - Reading some Apocrypha translations has made me slightly more interested in her - Old 4 star, not relevant lately, not really expecting many future rate up gachas any time soon, unless Apocrypha event comes around - Low ATK - No damage buffs except from one turn Quick up - Quick teams are meh, and there aren't many Quick NP Archers to be teamed with (there are only like two in the whole class: Tristan and Billy, iirc) - Has to compete with other sources of stars, like Merlin, Hans, Fragments, etc. or servants who have some limited star gen of their own, and then proceed to hammer away w/ powerful, buffed crits, like Emiya and Suzuka (I would probably just give her LB'd Knight's Pride, it balances out w/ her low ATK and high HP, and it compliments star absorption skill.) Suzuka(NP up): - Will see a lot of usage - NP semi-spammable (maxed 3rd skill) - Getting closer to maxing NP on a grailed servant just looks nice - AoE NP - Her damage focus lies in crit damage - NP3>NP4 is a pretty small jump in power - Pattern established of common rate up gachas so far(CCC, Onigashima, KYOMAF) With only a few days left, I turn to you, my fellow masters. What are your thoughts?